The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard
Разработка 1 Мая 2012 года Bethesda Game Studios объявила, что первое официальное дополнениедля Skyrim под названием «Dawnguard» выйдет сначала на Xbox 360 26 июня 2012 года и в течение следующих 30 дней будет являться эксклюзивом только для этой платформы. 3 Августа 2012 года Bethesda Game Studios подтвердила, что DLC под названием «Dawnguard» вышло в сервисе Steam. DLC доступно на английском, немецком, французском, испанском, итальянском языках с полным озвученным закадровым голосом для всех вариантов. Для PS3 дополнение вышло 26 февраля 2013 года. 23 ноября 2012 года Dawnguard вышел с русской озвучкой и переводом, локализованный 1С-СофтКлаб. Особенности * Тема аддона ведёт повествование о лорде-вампире по имени Харкон. Все, чего он хочет — это положить конец войне и одержать победу над тем, что ненавидит больше всего — Солнцем; * Существует возможность выбора одной из двух сторон разгорающегося конфликта: вампиров и охотников на вампиров, именуемых Стражей рассвета. В зависимости от выбора стороны наполнение (контент, который добавит в игру аддон) будет существенно различаться; * Некоторые квесты основной сюжетной линии проходят в одном из планов Обливиона — Каирне Душ; * В таверне Рифтена «Буйной фляге» босмерка Галатил может помочь вам изменить черты лица всего за 1000 септимов, но это не позволит вам изменить расу или пол персонажа. Учтите, что она вам поможет только в том случае, если вы не являетесь вампиром; * Любителям строить новые ветки умений для своих персонажей тоже есть чему порадоваться: появились два новых древа талантов — вампиризм (форма вампира-лорда) и ликантропия; * Вы сможете превратиться в вампира-лорда, если встанете на сторону Харкона. Но даже если вы пойдёте по пути охотников на вампиров, вы всё равно можете стать вампиром-лордом. Данный облик добавит вашему персонажу много новых возможностей. По желанию вы всегда сможете вернуться обратно в человеческий облик; * В аддоне появились новые драконьи крики. Один из них называется Разрыв души. Данный крик позволит вытянуть душу у поверженного врага и использовать её в качестве союзника; * Также в Данстаре, Виндхельме и Солитьюде отныне находятся паромы, которые могут перевезти вас и ваших спутников между этими городами за 50 септимов, а к пристани Ледяных Вод (Замок Волкихар) за 500 септимов; * Появилась возможность вести бой сидя на коне. Можно использовать как одноручное оружие, так и арбалет или лук. * Появились новые разновидности добивающих ударов. Новый контент Дополнение добавляет в игру много нового. Подробнее с перечнем новинок вы можете ознакомиться по ссылкам ниже. Имейте в виду, что там вы найдёте только уже написанные статьи, а их ассортимент пока неполон. * Локации * Квесты * Предметы * Персонажи * Существа * Крики ** Высасывание жизни — высасывает из врага магические и жизненные силы. ** Вызов Дюрневира — призывает из Каирна Душ дракона-нежить по имени Дюрневир. ** Разрыв души — позволяет забрать душу врага и превратить его тело в союзника. Достижения Всего в игре станет доступно 10 новых достижений, представленных ниже: }|Достижения| class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" style="background-color:#282828; border-color:black " ! style="background:#0B0B0B;" width="10%" Картинка ! style="background:#0B0B0B;" width="90%" Имя - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Мое новое "я" - colspan="2" Изменить свое лицо - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Пробуждение - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "Пробуждение" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" За гранью смерти - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "За гранью смерти" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Семейный суд - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "Семейный суд" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Затерявшееся в веках - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "Затерянное в веках" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Разрыв души - colspan="2" Выучить все три слова Крика "Разрыв души" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Лук Ауриэля - colspan="2" Использовать особую силу лука Ауриэля - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Великий вервольф - colspan="2" Освоить 11 способностей вервольфа - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Великий вампир - colspan="2" Освоить 11 способностей вампира - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Легенда - colspan="2" Победить легендарного дракона } }} Перевод thumb 23 ноября 2012 года вышла полная русская локализация аддона Dawnguard от 1С-СофтКлаб. Однако команда сайта''' elderscrolls.net еще раньше подготовила любительский перевод 'аддона. Стоит заметить, что перевод является достаточно качественным, к нему выходило несколько обновлений. Однако, у фанатского перевода отсутствует русская озвучка, а речь представлена русскими субтитрами с оригинальным озвучением. Это является некоторым неудобством для игроков в связи с тем, что оригинальная игра озвучена, и получается, что один персонаж может говорить на разных языках. Трейлер и скриншоты thumb|right|300px|Официальный трейлер Dawn-sc-11.jpg Замок Волкихар.JPG Замок Волкихар 2.jpg Харкон.jpg Пиршественный зал.jpg Вампир-лорд.jpg Лорд-вампир.jpg Дерево навыков Лорда.jpg Горгулья 2.jpg Горгулья.jpg Портал.jpg Dawn-sc-10.jpg Soulcairnfight.jpg Hshs.jpg Soulcairn.jpg Ghgh.jpg Крепость Стражей.jpg Крепость Стражей 1.jpg Страж Рассвета.jpg Бой арбалет Даунгард.jpg Арбалет против нежити Даунгард.jpg Fortdawnguardarch.jpg Верховой бой.jpg Dawnguard.jpg 31 мая 2012 вышел первый официальный трейлер Dawnguard. Вот его текст: ''«You have found our fortress. You have returned my daughter. But what is it you seek? '' ''Is it to be one of us? To make the darkness your own? To feast on the souls of the living…and the dead? Or are you with them? The Dawnguard. They think they can stop us. But we will find them. The Elder Scrolls will be mine. And the tyranny of the sun shall end!» de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard no:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard Категория:Skyrim Категория:Dawnguard Категория:Дополнения